1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of gaming technology and random selection of numbers identifying frames and winning outcomes in comparison with correspondence of frames and randomly selected symbols.
2. Background of the Art
Keno is similar to Lotto. It was first introduced in China many years ago. The game was brought to the United States in the mid 1800's by Chinese immigrants who came to work in the mines and on the railroad. It is a very popular game and very easy to play. It is an exciting pastime and, most importantly, it offers the possibility of winning large payouts on relatively small wagers.
Keno is usually played in Casino lounges specifically allocated for the game, but there are so called ‘Keno runners’ who will collect tickets and deliver the winnings if the player wants to play from outside the lounge area. There are many television monitors spread all over the Casino halls to keep players informed of the winning numbers. There is also the video version of Keno. These are video slot-like coin, credit or ticket-in operated machines. It plays using the same principle with similar rules of the regular Keno, but the results occur much faster.
To play Keno, a player selects a minimum of 4 but no more than 10 numbers between 1 and 80. Each selection is called a ‘Spot’, so if 10 numbers are selected, a 10 Spot game is being played. Keno tickets are located at tables throughout the Casino and in the Casino's Keno lounge. The Casino provides a ‘Keno crayon’ for this purpose. A player simply marks a blank Keno ticket (or virtual electronic ticket on a gaming device) with the numbers of the selection. The ticket is presented to the Keno desk (or received by a processor that executes code to effect game play) with the wager and the clerk provides a duplicate ticket (or the processor indicates the selections on the video display). In a few minutes (or in less than a minute on electronic play), twenty numbered Keno balls will be drawn at random from a barrel containing 80 numbered balls (or 20 virtual balls or 20 random numbers are provided by a random number generator associated with and in communication with the processor), and if enough of the selected numbers are drawn, a winning event outcome occurs. The results are displayed on screens (or the video screen), called Keno boards, throughout the Casino.
Minimum bets can be as low as 5 cents, although some Casinos only accept bets of $1 or more. The house's Keno brochure gives information about payoffs and various tickets that can be played. The amount of money won is dependent upon the type of ticket played and the number of ‘spots’ caught. A player may wager on as many tickets as desired. One could win as much as $50,000 on a $1 wager in some Casinos.
The round of a Keno game is called a Keno race. In many Casinos, ‘multi-race’ Keno is featured, where one can play a number of consecutive Keno races at one time. The house advantage on Keno varies according to the Keno game played. It is always around 30% or more. The chance of hitting one number in 80 is 0.25.
Many variants and side bet or bonus games have been developed for play with Keno. Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20080070670 (Brunelle) describes a keno game including a set of playable symbols, from which a set of player symbols are selected. A set of winning symbols are selected from a set of potential winning symbols, with the set of potential winning symbols including the set of playable symbols and at least one wild symbol. The wild symbol may match any one of the player symbols, none of the player symbols, or a range of player symbols. The playable symbols are preferably numbers. Payouts preferably follow a pay table having a weighted probability based on the total number of symbols in the set of potential winning symbols.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20070173312 (Dodge) describes a novel Keno game wherein a player selects up to ten numbers from a field of eighty numbers to be played and these numbers are compared to twenty numbers randomly selected by the game from the same field of numbers in a manner known in the prior art. When the player places one or more conventional bets on the outcome of the game, they now also place one or more side bets as to the number of hits or matches there will be between the player selected numbers and twenty numbers selected by the game computer. The player may place side bets on more than one number of hits or matches to increase their odds of achieving side bet winnings
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20090197664 (Schultz) discloses a keno game having a bonus round. The keno game provides a player with an additional opportunity to win, after the keno balls have been drawn, to add excitement and volatility to the standard keno game. According to one method, the gaming machine receives the player's input, with the player selecting one or more numbers. A keno draw, which includes a plurality of numbers from a keno pool, is then displayed to the player. A bonus round is initiated in response to a trigger event. The bonus round is a random selection of one or more numbers in addition to the numbers previously selected from the keno draw. The numbers selected from the bonus round are displayed to the player. The numbers selected by the player are evaluated again the numbers from the keno draw results as well as the bonus round, and a payout for any winning outcomes are awarded to the player.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20060178196 (Thomas) describes a method of playing a keno-type wagering game. The method includes conducting the keno-type wagering game at a gaming terminal. The keno-type wagering game has a plurality of game cards and a plurality of symbols. At least some of the plurality of symbols to be used by a player in the wagering game is displayed to the player. A first set of symbols from the plurality of symbols is selected, and applies to all of the plurality of game cards. The method further includes randomly generating a plurality of second sets of symbols from the plurality of symbols. Each of the plurality of second sets includes a first symbol and each of the first symbols of each of the plurality of second sets is displayed simultaneously. In response to at least one of the symbols of the plurality of second sets matching a symbol from the first set, the player receives an award.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,936 (Smith) discloses a wagering game is played on an electronic system with a processor, a video display screen and a player input system. The processor recognizing a wager, enabling player input at the specific player position. The processor executes code to display a grid of at least 50, preferably at least 80 frames for display of a unique symbol within each frame of the grid. The processor compares recognized at least three symbols at the specific player position with at least 10 symbols selected by the processor. The processor displays a first arrangement of unique symbols within each frame prior to recognizing selection at the specific player position, and B) the processor displays a second arrangement of the same unique symbols after recognizing selection at the specific player position, the first arrangement of symbols being different from the second arrangement of symbols with respect to distribution of symbols among the frames.
In the gaming industry, the underlying basis of all games is the provision of random events having determinable measures of outcomes. Wagers are placed against specific outcomes, and those wagers are resolved based upon the final or intermediate outcome of events. Many different gaming elements are used to provide the random outcome of events, including but not limited to playing cards, dice, roulette wheels, candy wheels, random ball selection, and since the introduction of processors to the gaming industry, random event generation through random number generator. The use of random number generators and processors has enabled the generation of random symbols and numbers corresponding to the physical objects traditionally used in wagering games such as the dice, playing cards, roulette wheels and random ball selection (as in bingo and keno). The addition of processors enables more rapid play, and more ability to design variations in game play than with purely physical systems. Many different and new forms of wagers can also be provided and more quickly resolved by the processor than by croupier or dealer manual resolution.
Basically, players buy cards with numbers on them in a 5.times.5 grid corresponding to the five letters in the word B-I-N-G-O. Numbers such as B-2 or 0-68 are then drawn at random (out of a possible 75 in American Bingo, and 90 in British and Australian Bingo) until one player completes a ‘Bingo’ pattern, such as a line with five numbers in a vertical, horizontal or diagonal row on one of their cards and wins the prize. There are many possible patterns to play for. There are some variants of Bingo that use 3.times.3 playing cards.
A bingo Card contains 24 numbered spaces and one free space (blank), with which you play BINGO. The numbers are assigned at random on each card and are arranged in five columns of five numbers each by five rows (5.times.5=25 in total including the blank square).
The numbers in the B column are between 1 and 15, in the I column between 16 and 30, in the N column (containing four numbers and the free space) between 31 and 45, in the G column between 46 and 60, and in the O column between 61 and 75.
Players have thousands of unique (unduplicated) cards to choose from. Some manufacturers print unduplicated series of 6,000 cards. There are also series of 9,000 cards available. Hard cards and Flimsy cards have a series number printed on them. For example, card number 1252 will always have the same numbers in the same spaces.
Among the variants of Bingo that have been suggested in the art are the following. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060160603 (Lulek) discloses a video gaming system that combines multi-card bingo play with familiar and desirable entertainment elements such as spinning reels with fruit or other symbols. The game programming produces multiple bingo card representations on monitors at a plurality of game terminals. Drawn numbers (“balls”) are displayed one after another. An eight card bingo game pays a prize for a bingo win achieved on a card when less than a predetermined number of balls have been drawn and also when a cover-all or other predetermined game-ending pattern is achieved on a card that has not previously provided a prize affording win. A nine card eight line game displays bingo cards in a three-by-three grid. Prizes are awarded for pre-selected bingo wins accomplished in one of eight three-in-a-row patterns of cards running horizontally, vertically or diagonally. In the nine card, eight line game each winning card is associated with a symbol representative of the bingo win. The symbol is presented by a representation of a spinning reel coming to rest at that symbol.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040121834 (Libby) discloses a lottery bingo system graphically portraying an animated bingo game. The lottery system includes a bingo game generator which comprises an animation drawing subsystem. The animation drawing subsystem retrieves bingo call video segments corresponding to a sequence of drawn bingo numbers randomly drawn for a bingo game after dispensing of bingo tickets for the bingo game is ended, and compiles the bingo call video segments into a bingo game video.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,161 (Ward) describes wagering systems using a game ball has two different game indicia associated therewith. One or more of such game balls may be part of a set of game balls, such as a set of balls used to play a bingo, keno or lottery game where the game indicia may comprise numbers used to play lottery or keno, or combinations of letters and numbers for play of a bingo game. Compared to game balls bearing a single game indicia, selection of a game ball bearing multiple game indicia presents a player with an increased or bonus matching opportunity. The game balls may be physical elements or be electronic representations, such as displayed images, thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,623 (Resnick) provides methods and devices for presenting a plurality of game elements on one or more display devices. The game elements may comprise, for example, bingo cards, playing cards, hands of playing cards, etc. Some implementations of the invention involve displaying a plurality of game elements as surfaces of a three-dimensional object. Preferably, the orientation of the three-dimensional object can be varied to display selected game elements. The game elements may be selected by a player and/or by a logic device. In some implementations, the three-dimensional object comprises a “carousel” that can be re-oriented (e.g., rotated) to display game elements.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,794,319 and 7,481,707 (Luciano) disclose a system and method for generating bingo game bonuses that are non-banked, for use with pooled bingo games. The system generates pools of money for use in bingo games by deducting a percentage of the amount used to purchase bingo cards (in the present invention, virtual bingo cards). Each bingo game automatically enrolls active players in one or more bonus games, exemplified by “4 corners,” where the amounts to be given away to players as bonuses are calculated to be equal, over time, to the amount taken in from players buying bingo cards. The house has no stake in the bonus awards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,091 (Weingardt) describes a bingo game in which bingo numbers are assigned to at least five different groups. The groups are preferably identified by color, and the size of the groups preferably vary, with the result that a bingo consisting of a combination of numbers from the smallest group will be harder to achieve than a bingo consisting of a combination of numbers from a larger group. The jackpot sizes will vary in relation to the difficulty of achieving a particular bingo. The group sizes are within certain preferred ranges, designed to minimize the risk of premature bingos and thus to increase jackpot size and player excitement. Preferably, image type indicia are also added to certain of the numbers, creating additional bingo combinations and jackpot opportunities.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,361 (Lind) describes determination of a pattern probability by for each of a number of target patterns achievable in a bingo-type game. Each pattern probability comprises a probability of achieving the respective target pattern in the bingo-type game. Different pattern sets are then associated with each different prize level in a desired prize distribution. The target patterns and their respective pattern probabilities are assigned or mapped to the different pattern sets so that the probability of achieving any target pattern included in a pattern set comprises a value approximating the desired probability of the prize level with which the pattern set is associated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,002 (Faciglia) describes a device for playing a bingo-style game including an input device for receiving user inputs; a display for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI); and a processor. The GUI includes a five column by five row random number display matrix; five display regions; and a plurality of user-actuatable icons. The processor includes a first random number generator for generating five sets of random numbers for display by the five column by five row random number display matrix, in which the five sets of random numbers are grouped in predetermined ranges. The processor also includes a second random number generator which responds to the user inputs corresponding to actuation of the actuation icon by the user for generating a sixth set of random numbers for display by the five display regions. The processor compares the sixth set of random numbers displayed in the five display regions with the numbers in the columns of the display matrix, and allows the processor to automatically cover the matching number in the display matrix. The processor determines whether the display matrix has five numbers covered in a row, in a column, or in a diagonal, and generates a bingo indication signal for indicating a bingo condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,718 (Smith) discloses a method of playing a wagering game on an electronic gaming system provides: i) an image of a virtual playing card having frames within m columns and n rows wherein each of m and n are at least 3; ii) providing a random distribution of individual numbers within the frames, the individual numbers selected from within a complete defined set of numbers; iii) recognizing a wager; iv) selecting a second set of numbers smaller than the complete defined set; v) identifying on the monitor selected numbers matching individual random numbers within the frames; vi) identifying when consecutive frames have at least p matched individual random numbers within frames in a column, row or diagonal; vii) resolving the at least wager such that a) when matched individual random numbers do or do not form at least p adjacent frames. All documents cited are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.